vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talion (Shadow of Mordor)
|-|Pre-Resurrection= |-|Post-Resurrection= |-|Celebrimbor the Wraith= |-|Ringwraith Talion= Summary A Ranger of Gondor during the 3rd Age of Middle Earth, Talion was captain of the rangers who were guarding the Black Gate of Mordor until his people were attacked by Sauron's forces. Though he died, Talion was revived to find himself bonded with the spirit of the Elf-Lord Celebrimbor who offered his aid in return to settle his own affairs with Sauron. This led to the two intending to hold Mordor at bay by creating their own Ring of Power to combat Sauron's minions, but Talion learns he and Celebrimbor have differing intents as the ranger eventually traded one cursed existence for another. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | 7-A | At least 6-B Name: Talion, The Gravewalker, The Bright Lord Origin: Shadow of Mordor Gender: Male Age: 30's | At least a century old Classification: Human fused with Elf Wraith | Nazgûl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts. Acrobatics, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect enemies a hundred yards across, see through walls and invisible beings via "Wraith Vision", Celebrimbor can sense magical or powerful properties of a creature or artifact), Mind Manipulation and resistance to it (Can dominate the minds of others and has resisted Sauron's corrupting influence for decades), Telepathy, Morality Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Manipulation and resistance to it (Can slow down time), Telekinesis, Invisibility (Celebrimbor is invisible), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Of dominated targets only), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7 and 8), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Mid: Able to regenerate from fatal wounds such as a slit throat), Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Healing, Information Analysis, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Soul Manipulation/Soul Absorption for Celebrimbor (Momentarily resisted being binded by the Black Hand and took hits from Sauron, Even after being absorbed by Sauron, he's still able to hold him back for straight up decades.), Non-Corporeal (For Celebrimbor only) | All previous abilities enhanced in a higher degree, Willpower Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Can drain the will of others and leave them severely weakened, it also has a chance of breaking their minds and they become more susceptible to domination). Necromancy, Soul Manipulation (Can control Wights and harm them), Ice Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can drive nearby allies in a bloodthirsty frenzy), Duplication (For Celebrimbor only), Curse Manipulation (His weapons can inflict curse), Summoning (Can summon Drakes, poisonous spiders, Caragors, Graugs and Uruks), Limited Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of receiving stronger equipment from defeated enemies), Resistance to: Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Curse Manipulation (His equipment can grant him resistance to either of these) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated the Legendary Graug, and is stronger than Torvin) | Mountain level (Defeated The Black Hand, who created thunderstorms over Mordor easily, and easily affected the entirety of Mordor when he awakened) | At least Country level (Drove off the Witch King from Minas Morgul, was stated that he would've defeated and dominated Sauron. Defeated Eltariel in their first fight, who was able to fight with Sauron) Speed: At least Subsonic+, likely higher (Dodged the shockwaves from the Black Captains' of Sauron. Can deflect arrows point-blank) | Hypersonic+ (Can dodge and react to explosions) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than Torvin, who could physically pull down Graug) | At least Class K | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class | Mountain Class | At least Country Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Survived attacks from the Legendary Graug) | Mountain level | At least Country level Stamina: Vast (Can fight for days, and single-handedly defeated an attacking force of so many orcs on a bridge, that their corpses piled over) | Limitless (Powered by the New Ring, and will likely never run out of stamina) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of meters with bows Standard Equipment: Swords, Daggers, Bows and Arrows, New/Isildur's Ring of Power Intelligence: Genius (Managed to outsmart Saruman and Sauron, planned well enough that he gained control of Sauron's armies. Often uses his opponents' weakness against them, extremely skilled swordsman and marksman; Can contend with warriors that possess thousands of years of experience) Weaknesses: Needs his bond with Celebrimbor to prolong his life (If his bond with Celebrimbor is seperated, he will die) | Needs to wear New Ring/Isildur's Ring to prolong his life and Isildur's Ring slowly weakens him Key: Early/Mid-Game | Shadow of Mordor EoG | Shadow of War EoG Others Notable Victories: Spooky (Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion) Spooky's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom (The Universe)) Danny Phantom's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 8-A) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Shadow of Mordor Category:Resurrection Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Necromancers Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Undead Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Ghosts Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Assassins Category:Madness Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Lord of the Rings